srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Phak-Rur
This location was added on 25th June 2010. Locations Phak-Rur is a location, so you can rest and save there. Currently you are able to do the following: * Visit the harbour... * Visit the Hall of Lords... * Visit the merchant district... * EXPLORE The City of Phak-Rur... Visit the harbour (AG) The broad, deep cove that serves as Phak-Rur's grand harbour, is nearly a mile in from the open sea. At its mouth, seventeen towering columns of stone rise up from the sea bed and soar into the sky, each reaching an almost impossible height of over six hundred feet. Countless vessels, including several Tysian warships, are anchored here. After you encounter the pickpocket (EXPLORE the city of Phak-Rur), there is the option of renting a small craft for 20 gold tokens and sailing to the seventh stone sea column. Visit the Hall of Lords (AG) The Hall of Lords is an ancient and grand stone structure overlooking a wide quadrangle in Phak-Rur's eastern district. The lower level of the hall features a gallery containing nearly a hundred sculptures depicting the many prominent personages that have played a role in shaping the city's destiny over the many centuries since the seaport's founding. Details to be added later Visit the merchant district You can buy or sell weapons and armor here. More details to be added later Explore the City of Phak-Rur (AG) You have a limited number of explorations, up to a maximum of 50, at any given time. The base additional explorations you get every reset is 20. You get bonus explorations based on your Thievery and Diplomacy skills (one-tenth of each, rounded down). You get new explorations at every reset, which is every 30 minutes for this area. Regular Encounters * A band of - 3 to 7 about to assault a person (of random age and gender). You may choose to ignore or attack the Krogari, who may either flee or engage you. Each Krogari wields a common weapon (short sword, dagger or axe) and fights you individually. Defeating all of them (though the last one will always flee) yields their weapons and some gold. Special Encounters Timikith's Shop This is a small shop run by Timikith, a stout, middle-aged man who collects and deals in odd, rare, and curious items of all sorts. After discovering this location, you may choose to return to it. More details to be added later Sea Dragon Sighting You will see the 3 times. As you are about to leave the third time you will be approached by a female adventurer named Lyrril. She shows you a map that reveals the way to the Seacliffs and then leaves. A Pickpocket You notice a man trying to pickpocket you. You confront him before he can steal your money and he attempts to flee. You can: * Let him go - nothing happens. Almost certainly you can encounter him again later * Give chase - Random check, with bonuses from Thievery (*0.25), Agility, Body(*0.5) and Mind. You need 100+ to succeed. If you manage to catch him you get 16 general experience and he tells you how to access the ruins under the city. Nearby Locations The Seacliffs (AG) See The Seacliffs. Category:Explorable Locations